Dead
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: *Sequel to "Sticks and Stones*  read that first, if you haven't already  Another crazy case for Elliot and Olivia. It's her first case since Fordham, how will she handle it? And what's going to happen between Elliot and Olivia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead**_

**Chapter One**

_A/N: Hello again! Did you miss me? Lol Just a reminder that this the sequel to "Sticks and Stone". You may want to read that first (if you haven't already) in order to get what's going on here. Also, another reminder, Liv and El are in there late 20's/early 30's. There's no Kathy and no kids. So yah…no that I think about it, you really should read "Sticks and Stones" first lol. Oh, and there's a scene in here that was inspired by grey's anatomy, it's a mark/lexie scene. If any of you are grey's anatomy fans I think you'll be able to figure it out lol. It's one of my favorite slexie scenes lol Okay here we go…happy reading :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victim's Unit. There are there stories. <strong>_

**X**

**Apartment Of Olivia Benson**

**Thursday, November 3****rd**

**9:45 pm**

**X**

After Cragen telling the squad Olivia had taken a month off, Elliot knew he needed to talk to her. She was fragile, especially after the day she had. They all knew court would be tough, but Elliot had never seen her cry the way she had today.

Elliot ran up to her building, he hit her buzzer. "Come on, Liv." He buzzed it again, another ten times. He knew it was to early for her to be asleep. "Damn it, Liv!" That's when he remembered Olivia's neighbor, the sweet old lady Theresa Falco. Elliot hit her buzzer a coulple times. "Come on, Come on."

"Yes?"

"Thank god. Mrs. Falco. It's Detective Stabler. Do you know if Olivia is home?"

"She left about a half hour ago. She gave me something to give you." She buzzed him in. "Come up honey."

"Thanks." Elliot didn't take the elevator, no time to wait. He ran down the hallway and towards Mrs. Falco's apartment. He gently, surprisingly, knocked on her door.

"That was fast, you must be in a hurry, please come in. I made some hot chocolate, too late for coffee." Mrs. Falco shuffled aside to let Elliot in.

"Do you know where Liv went? I'm really worried about her."

"That's so cute, how you call her Liv. You must really love her.'

"Yah, I do." Elliot sat at the kitchen table. He'd been in Mrs. Falco's apartment before, to lend a hand if she needed it. He helped all the old ladies on Olivia's floor.

"Here you are." She placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of Elliot. "I heard about what happened in court today, poor thing."

"You said she had something to give me."

"Oh, yes." She walked to the fridge, grabbed the envelope from underneath the flip flop magnet. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Elliot placed his cup down and opened the envelope, nervous. His expression quickly changed from nervous to concerned to relief to sorrow. He read the letter about five times before he completely understood it.

_Elliot, _

_By now, I'm already gone and your sitting in Mrs. Falco's kitchen. I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I had to. I couldn't face you. I'm sure Cragen told you all that I took a month off and I'm sure you were all really surprised and really concerned. But I needed to get out of there. I couldn't help the victims when I still feel and think like one. I'm not good to anyone like this, especially you. I'm sure your freaking out right now, wondering where the hell I am. I left the city, just for two weeks. I need to think about this. My job, my life and…us. I'm safe, I'm down in Key West for two weeks. Then I'll be back in New York. Please don't come get me or call me. I need space._

_A week maybe, then you can call me. I just, I can't do this right now. I can't be the women you want me to be or need me to be. I don't think I can ever be her again. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand if you don't want this anymore. If you want to switch partners. I can work with Fin. I won't mind. _

_I'm sorry and I love you. _

_~Olivia_

Elliot had tears in his eyes, she left. Just up and left and said goodbye in a letter. He was mad at first, but now he was upset. Wondering how she could think he didn't want her. He loved her no matter what, she had to know that.

"I can't believe she left."

"She'll be back. That one's to much of a city girl to stay on a beach forever." Mrs. Falco patted Elliot on the back. "Give her a week, then go get her."

**X**

**Sheraton Suites**

**Key West, Florida**

**Friday, November 4****th**

**9:15 am**

**X**

Olivia woke up to the sound of the ocean. She rolled over to see the crystal clear water and sail boats making there way out to sea. How she was able to score a beach view, she'll never know. Olivia stretched her arms then got out of bed. She went over to her suitcase and grabbed a her bikini, a wife beater, and a pair of denim shorts. Her plan for the day was to get some breakfast, do some shopping, then hit the beach. It took Olivia about twenty minutes to get ready. She put on a pair of flip flops and headed down to the veranda for breakfast. She smiled at the people who passed by. Olivia sat at a table on the deck and smiled at the children playing the pool.

"Excuse, miss." her waiter broke her trance.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, what can I get you?"

"I'll have some French toast, strawberries, and a cup of coffee please."

"Sure thing. Should I charge this to your room?"

"Yes, please. It's room 408."

"Thank you."

Olivia smiled as he poured her a cup of coffee. She sipped it quietly enjoying the ocean breeze and easy going nature of the world around her. There was no honking of horns, or sirens. There was no yelling or her cell phone going off….scratch that last one.

Olivia sighed and pulled her Iphone out of her purse. It was a text from Casey.

_How's Paradise?_

Olivia laughed.

_Good. Sunny and warm. How's NYC?_

Olivia then realized Casey was calling her. "Couldn't stick to good ole texting, huh?"

"Sorry, I'm in a cab on my way to court, just wanted to say hi. And…Elliot called me this morning."

"And?"

"He's worried about you."

"I'm-"

"Fine. Yah we know. Well I know. Am I the only one who knows where you are?"

"No, Cragen knows and so does Elliot."

"Oh, okay good. So, how are you feeling?"

"Good actually." Olivia smiled as her waiter placed her food down. "It's freaking beautiful here."

"Makes you want to never come back to the jungle, huh?"

"haha, yah. Thanks for suggesting this, Case. It's exactly what I needed."

"No worries. Hey, um….Elliot wants to know if…well…"

"Case?"

"He's sitting right next to me. I needed him in court today and we're sharing a cab. He wants to talk to you, Liv."

"I can't."

"Liv, it's Elliot."

"Casey, it's complicated. Just tell him I'm sorry and I'll call him. I've got to go. Apparently cell phones are aliens to these people."

"Okay, Bye. Text me later."

"Will do." Olivia hung up the phone. And sighed. Finishing her breakfast she got up and her way out of the hotel for some shopping and sight seeing.

**X**

**Key West International Airport**

**Saturday, November 12****th**

**6:45 pm.**

**X**

Elliot walked out to the doors and into sunshine and beach air. He had no idea what compelled him to come down here. Maybe it as the fact that Olivia said she'd call him and she hasn't. He was worried and needed to make sure she was okay. He laughed when he remembered what the elderly couple on the plane next to him had said.

_Son, let me tell you something. If you're willing to drop everything and take a plane to get her. You know you're in love. I hope you find her, she sounds extraordinary. _

It was true, Elliot would have come and found her even if she went to Europe or California. He'd go get her no matter where she was.

He was her partner, it was his job to protect her. But it was so much more than that now. When they crossed that line between friendship and romantic relationship, Olivia Benson became something Elliot was not ready to give up.

Thanks to Casey, Elliot knew exactly what hotel Olivia was staying at. He walked into the hotel and towards the front desk.

"Excuse me?"

"How can I help you, sir?"

"This is going to sound crazy but, I need to know what room number Olivia Benson is."

"Are you family?"

Crap. He wasn't her family….wait yes he was. "Yes."

"Okay, can I just see I.D."

Damn it. "Yah, sure." He handed the receptionist is wallet and waited.

"Are you?"

"Look lady. I'm her partner with the NYPD. I'm also her boyfriend…I think…I'm not sure if she broke up with me. It was a little unclear. I mean who goes to key west and leaves the person the love with a letter explaining things and almost saying we broke up but not really saying it. Okay, look, I just to find her. So can I have her room number."

"Um…Sure. 408." She was touched, she'd never seen a man so willing to drop everything for someone. She was Elliot practically run towards the elevator. "Sir!" She ran after him. "If she's not in her room, check the pool. She's been there all week. And if she's not there check Margaritaville."

"Where?"

"It's a very popular restaurant. Jimmy Buffet, most people go there on Saturday nights."

"Um, thanks." Elliot smiled and pushed the up button.

"I hope you find what your looking for." She smiled and went back to the desk.

"Me too." Elliot said softly as he got into the elevator. He got off at the fourth floor and ran down the hall looking for her room. Once he found it, he began to bang on the door. "Liv! Come on, Liv! It's me." he knocked a couple more times, before realizing she wasn't there. He ran back to the elevator and to the pool. "LIV!" He yelled scanning the pool deck for her. People were giving him weird looks, but he didn't care. He need to find Olivia. He ran down to the pool deck and looked at every brunette laying on a chair, hoping one of them was _his _Olivia. "Damn it." Realizing she wasn't there either, Elliot ran out of the hotel and walked the two blocks to Duval Street and Margaritaville.

**X**

**Margaritaville**

**500 Duval Street**

**Saturday, November 12****th**

**7:37 pm**

**X**

Olivia sat at the bar, like she'd done most nights she came here. She loved it, the excitement, the food, the people. The hustle and bustle reminded her of New York City.

"What can I get you tonight, Miss Benson?"

"Strawberry daiquiri and…" She looked over the menu then at the bartender. "What haven't I had yet that I should really get."

"That's easy, Cheeseburger in Paradise."

"Isn't that a song?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You know what, who cares. I'm on vacation. I'll have it." She laughed, the first genuine laugh since Fordham.

"So, have you called that detective of yours yet?"

"No, Henry, I haven't." She sipped her drink. "I don't even know what to say it him. Knowing Elliot, he's probably so pissed at me. I don't blame him, I was a mess."

"Well, from what you told me the other night, I think anyone who went through something like that, would be."

"But, I'm a cop. I should've known better. Especially since I work sex crimes. I think I really messed up here Henry. Not only is he my boyfriend, but my partner too. Or was those things. Ugh." She placed her head in her hands. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"LIV!" Elliot yelled from the entrance.

"I think it's about to get either more complicated or a whole lot less?"

"What?" Olivia pickled her head up of the counter. "What are you talking about?"

"LIV!" Elliot say her head pop up from the counter and ran over to her.

"I think he's here." Henry pointed to Elliot and Olivia turned around, shocked.

"El-"

Elliot dipped her in her barstool and kissed her. She sat back up and looked at him, like a deer in headlights.

"Can you come home now? I miss you?"

"Elliot?"

"You didn't have to leave."

"Yes, I did. You don't understand."

"Like hell I don't." Elliot pulled a twenty out of his wallet and placed in on the counter. "Keep the change." He smiled at Henry and pulled Olivia out of the restaurant.

"Elliot what are you doing?"

"Look, Liv. I get it. You felt like you couldn't do your job anymore. You felt like a failure or something like that because you're a cop and you got stuck in a position you feel like you should've been able to avoid. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"See, what did I say. I know. Look, Liv, No one is mad at you. We're all concerned about you. We miss you. I miss you!"

"Your not mad?"

"Baby, why would I be mad?" Then he realized what she was talking about. "The letter? Yah okay I was a little mad about that, but…I don't care what you say or think. You matter to me. More than anyone ever has. I don't care if you think your broken or worth less because of what happened. Because you aren't. Personally, I think it's gonna make you a better cop, if that's even possible. Olivia, I love you okay? When I said that I meant it. I'm not gonna leave you or think something that isn't true. All of this makes you, you. So can you come home now. You don't have to go back to work, just come home. So I know your okay and I don't have to worry about you."

"You really love me?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying it?"

"God, no."

"Okay. Good. Cause I love you too and I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way."

"Do you know how guilty we, especially me, feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"We put you in that position. We forced you to go undercover…"

"No one forced me. I went voluntarily."

"yah, but, I should've been closer that night. I shouldn't have been on the other side of campus."

"Hey, if I can't blame myself then you can't blame yourself. Okay?"

"Fine. Come home."

"I can check out tomorrow at noon."

"Good." Elliot smiled, then kissed her.

"I never got my cheeseburger in paradise." Olivia laughed as Elliot pulled her back towards the hotel.

"We'll come back. And I'll buy you another one." Elliot laughed, then kissed her again.

**X**

**Apartment of Elliot Stabler**

**Monday, December 5****th**

**7:14 am**

**X**

"No." Olivia laughed as she and Elliot carried the last boxes into his new apartment.

"You don't even want a drawer?"

"No."

"How about a tooth brush?" Elliot looked back at her as he opened the door to his new apartment. "Change of panties?"

"No." Olivia shook her had and laughed, handing him the box that was in her hands.

"Damn, I like your panties."

Olivia just smiled and hit him playfully. "This is my first day back. I have to focus. I don't want to give Cragen or Tucker any reason to doubt me."

"I'm a couple blocks from the precinct. You won't have to deal with morning commute. Come on, Liv. It's kinda perfect." Elliot looked at her as he picked up another box of the floor.

"Hey," a petite blonde come out from the apartment next door. "You're finally moving in! That's great."

Ashley Morgan, was Kathy's friend and Elliot's girlfriend before Kathy.

"Yah, Ash, you know Liv."

"You're Elliot's partner, Kathy told me about you." Ashley smiled.

"Yah." Olivia smiles back, a little uneasy.

"Well, I've gotta go. It's nice to see you. We should hang sometime, catch up."

"Yah, we should." Elliot smiles as Ashley leaves towards the elevators.

Olivia looks down towards the elevators, then back at Elliot. "Did, uh, did you forget to mention that your, uh, hot ex girlfriend lives right across the hall?"

Elliot smirked and picked up the last box off the ground. "Did I?"

"Yah. Yah, you did." Olivia looked back towards the elevators then followed Elliot into his apartment.

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Monday, December 5****th**

**8:38 am**

**X**

Elliot was sitting at his desk, he had arrived at work before Olivia. She wanted to go home after helping him unpack and move all morning.

After there talk in Key West, Elliot and Olivia were starting to become the perfect pair. Although, the still decided to keep their relationship a secret because they both knew if word got out IAB would force them to switch partners or have one of them transfer.

"Good morning." Olivia smiled as she walked in, holding four cups of coffees and a box of donuts in her hands. She gave Elliot his coffee then walked over the Munch and Fin. "Thought I'd share the wealth and get you two coffees too." She smiled.

"Thanks Baby-Girl." Fin smiled taking a sip from his cup.

"And I brought donuts because the crap they give us is well…crap." She laughed, placing the box next to the coffee makers.

"You really are feeling generous today." Munch laughed as he got up to grab a bear claw. "Thanks."

"Key West really did you some good." Fin laughed walking back his desk.

"Yah, that and a few other things." Olivia smiled shyly at Elliot, who just smiled back.

"Good to have you back, Liv." Cragen said as he came out of his office. "I just gotta call, who wants it?"

"We'll take it." Olivia grabbed her coat, and waited for Elliot.

"She's eager this morning." Cragen handed Elliot the paper with the address.

"I think she's just feeling better." Elliot grabbed his coat, looking back at Cragen he said "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

Cragen nodded and went back into his office. Elliot smiled at Olivia as they walked towards the elevators.

**X**

**The Lydia Hotel**

**Monday, December 5****th**

**9:03 am**

**X**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the hotel room, seeing CSU doing there thing. They saw the body on the bed and Melinda Warner, writing her notes.

"Good Morning." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, nice to have you back." Melinda smiled.

"What have we got?" Elliot looked down at the body.

"Male, mid 30's early 40's. Looks like he was strangled, then shot in the genitals. Multiple times."

"Wow, that is a…huh."

"Does he have a name?"

"No wallet or I.D. Might wanna check with the front desk."

"How many times have the given their real names?" Olivia joked as she and Elliot walked towards the door.

"Wait, I've got something else for you." Melinda held up an evidence bag, carrying a white piece of paper.

"Is that a note?" Olivia took the bag from Melinda then looked up at Elliot.

"What's it say?"

"Is is a poem or something? I feel like I've heard it before."

"Wanna share with the class, Liv."

"Sorry. If I'm reading it correctly, it's hard to tell with the blood, but it looks like it says 'Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Elliot looked from the body, then at Olivia.

This was going to be an interesting case.

* * *

><p><em>AN: TADA! lol Well that's chapter one. I know it's kinda long, but i had to get a lot in there lol Did anyone pick up on the grey's anatomy reference? And can anyone tell what that note is from? Okay, well that's all for today :) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :) See You soon ~ Sara_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_A/N: So I'm sorry this took so long to get out. In the middle of finals, you'd think since I'm a theater major I wouldn't have a lot of work. Ha yah right. So yah college is kicking my ass. Anyways, please continue…lol_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**The Lydia Hotel **

**Monday, December 5****th**

**9:15 am**

**X**

"How can I help you?" asked the man behind the front desk, not looking up from his magazine.

"We need the name of the man in room 15." Elliot asked.

"Sorry can't help you."

"Oh I think you should." Elliot leaned over, grabbed the magazine while Olivia flashed her badge.

"Ah, room 15 the guy who was killed."

"Yah, name. Now." Elliot folded his arms.

"Let me see." The man turned on the computer, after clicking on a few things the list came up. "Gave the name Jack Sparrow. And no credit card, paid wit cash."

"Jack Sparrow?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow and looking at Elliot.

"Yup. But he's in here at least three times a month. I've seen him around, ya know. His name ain't Jack Sparrow. But who am I to pressure people into given there real names, ya know."

"You mind sharing his real name, so we can notify is family?" Olivia asked sweetly, knowing Elliot was playing bad cop. So by default, and like most times, she as good cop.

"He's a rich guy, some investment bank or something. Name's, uh, Lorenzo Yah that's it. Lorenzo Hernandez."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled, as she and Elliot walked out the hotel and towards their car. She looked at Elliot over the car. "Do you believe him?"

"It's all we got. I'll have Munch run it just in case."

"Good idea." Olivia nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Monday, December 5****th**

**10:13 am**

**X**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room, seeing Fin make up the murder board and Munch on the phone. Olivia walked over to her desk, about to sit when Munch stopped her.

"Don't bother, confirmed the name you gave us."

"Great, got an address for us?" Elliot asked pulling is coat back on.

"Yup." Munch got up and handed the piece of paper to Elliot. "Have fun."

**X**

**Apartment of **

**Lorenzo and Amelia Hernandez**

**Monday, December 5****th**

**10:35am**

**X**

"Oh, god." Amelia fell into a chair as she heard the news. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes." Olivia said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Do you know why your husband would be at the Lydia Hotel?"

"No. He was supposed to be away this week. He's supposed to be in Chicago on a business trip. Why would he lie?" Amelia looked up at Elliot, then at Olivia who was sitting next to her. "He was having an affair."

"Are you sure?" Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"That explains all the sneaking around and late nights. I've been thinking it for a while, but I never…oh, god. How could he do this to us?"

"I hate to ask this, but, do you have a name? Someone you suspect he was having the affair with?"

"Yes, she's a colleoge at the firm."

"So, your husband is a lawyer?"

"Yes."

"Do you know this women's name?"

"Ashley, I think."

"Thank you. We'll keep you posted." Olivia smiled and got up off the couch.

Elliot held the door open for her and they left the apartment. They made their way towards the elevators.

"Where does he work?" Olivia looked at Elliot as the got into the elevator.

"Frankford and Harold."

They walked out of the apartment building and towards the car.

"I can here you thinking, Liv. What's up?"

"Just thinking about that note. If he was having an affair then it makes sense." She saw the look he gave her. "I meant what it said." She rolled her eyes as he started the car. "Maybe he wanted to tell his wife and his mistress didn't like that idea. So to keep it a secret-"

"She kills him then his Johnson."

"Not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." he looks over at her.

"Yah, uh-huh, sure. I feel like I've heard it before."

"What?"

"The note. The wording, it sounds so familiar but I can't think of where I've heard it."

"You'll think of it, you always do." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Tuesday, December 6****th**

**8:30am**

**X**

They sent the rest of Monday finding out things about Hernandez's life. He was having an affair, but it wasn't with the women his wife had mentioned. In fact it was one women in particular, Hernandez was sleeping with just about everything with legs. Leaving the route of the mistress a dead end.

"This is ridiculous." Olivia sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You can say that again."

"We've got a problem." Cragen said as he came out of his office.

At the same time Munch and Fin entered the squad room. Fin took a picture of their victim and placed it next to Hernandez's.

"Oh no." Olivia got up.

"Oh yes. Same M.O. Same note."

"What the hell is going on!" Olivia looked at Elliot then at the board.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry! I know this was reaally short but i wanted to get to the juicy stuff lol. I promise next chapter will be full of great stuff, including some fabulous drama. :D lol Okay see you soon ~Sara_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_A/N:I am soooo sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with finals lol but no I'm on xmas break so I now have time to right. Okay, so I will warn you know, lots of fluff and juicy drama ahead. Have fun! Lol_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Friday, December 9****th**

**2:12 pm**

**X**

Three days had passed and in those three days, two more bodies dropped into their hands. And one of them happened this morning. They were all restless, they had no leads.

Elliot and Huang were staring intently at the board and Olivia was pacing. Back and forth in front of th board. Racking her brain to try and figure out the missing pieces and where she had heard the note before.

"That's where it's from!" She yells, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What?" Elliot looks over at her.

"The note. I knew I heard it somewhere. It's from a song! They played it that night at Fordham, before…well it was playing the background." Olivia takes out her Iphone and pulled up the song and wrote the rest of the choral lyrics on the board. "Got a secret Can you keep it Swear this one you'll save Better lock it In your pocket Taking this one to the grave It'll show you that I know you Won't tell what I said…" She pauses places the marker down. "Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Olivia smiles triumphantly as the rest of them walk over the board.

"Okay, but what does it mean."

"Really, El. It's like this; tell my secret I kill you." She rolls her eyes. "We've been going back and forth all week trying to figure out if they knew each other. But what if they didn't. Their wives all said that they cheated. That's your connection."

"You figured all that out by song lyrics?" Huang asks.

"I'm impressed." Elliot jokes.

"No, that was just the final piece that I needed."

"Hm, shouldn't have told me that. Less impressed now." Elliot laughs only to get hit my his partner.

"That actually makes some sense." Huang stood next to Olivia.

"So we're looking for a woman scorned." Munch piped in, walking in the room. Fin close behind. "I've got a couple on speed dial."

"Did Warner get anything off the last vic?" Olivia looked over at Fin.

"Actually, yah. To types of blood at the scene. So one has to be the prep."

"That's more than we had yesterday, but still doesn't get up anywhere."

"Got a witness, saw Henderson going to the hotel with a blonde."

"Camera?" Elliot asks."Yah, but she's good. Not one shot of her face."

"But, we've got something." Cragen says coming out of his office. "Have this witness get with a sketch artist." they nodded and headed out. Cragen turned his attention to Elliot and Olivia. "They've got this for now. Go home, get some sleep. You've been here for three days straight. We'll call if we get anything else."

"But, Cap." Olivia protested.

"No, go. Both of you."

"C'mon. I'll drive you home." Elliot grabs his keys and jacket and they head to the elevator. Once inside, and alone with Olivia, he speaks. "My place?"

"Read my mind." She smiles at him.

**X**

**Apartment of Elliot Stabler**

**Friday, December 9****th**

**3:34pm**

**X**

Elliot sat on the couch, flicking channels. There was absolutely nothing on at this time of the day. He groaned and got up from the couch, walking over to the kitchen to grab a beer. He knew they might be called into work at any moment, but one wouldn't kill anyone. As he was about to settle back onto the couch, there was a knock at his door.

"Oh, hey Ashley." Elliot smiled at the blonde. "Come in." He moved aside and let her in.

"So, how are you? I haven't really seen you around."

"We got hit with a really tough case so this is actually the first time I've been home pretty much all week."

"Oh, that sucks." Ashley smiled, playing with a stand of her curled blonde hair. "I actually came over here to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I know you and Kathy broke up and well….Jason downstairs works at your precinct and he said that you're still single. And well, I was wondering if-"

"Hey, Babe, I know you said you wanted pizza but I'm having a major craving for Chinese." Olivia interrupted walking from the bedroom wearing yoga pants and one of Elliot's shirts that hung off her shoulder. She was pulling her still wet hair into a high bun, not even realizing Ashley was in the room. Olivia looked up to see Ashely. "Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's fine. What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Dad kicked us out of the house for the next 24 hours." Olivia smiled, standing next to Elliot, leaning into his side. A sly way of marking her territory.

"What?" Ashley asked, still confused and quite annoyed.

"Oh, haha, sorry. I forget not everyone understands our language." Olivia looked up at Elliot, then back to Ashley.

"What she meant to say was our Captain kicked us out to get some rest since the case wasn't really going anywhere."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yah, El and I are using this little break to spend some time together."

"Wait." Ashley looked at them. "Are you two, together?"

"Yah, but, it's a secret." Elliot answered.

"Why?"

"There's this rule that partners aren't supposed to be together."

"Didn't stop us though." Olivia looked up at Elliot, who looked down at her. Without her heels on, she was a bit short.

"That it didn't." Elliot narrowed his eyes, kissing her quick. Then remember Ashley was going to ask him something. "Oh, hey, what did you wanna ask me before?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yah, I just…um…thought maybe we could get together and catch up, but you're already spoken for."

"He is." Olivia smiled, again marking her territory. No fake blonde was about to steal her man, not by a long shot.

"I don't want to intrude, so I'll go."

"Okay, I'll see you around. Hey, Ash, do me a favor. Can you keep this thing with me and Liv to yourself. We're not ready to tell anyone yet." Elliot smiled.

"Yah, of course. See you around" Ashley smiled back and left the apartment.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "'He is'. Was that necessary?"

"Just making sure she knows who she's dealing with."

"Haha, you are something else." Elliot laughed, following her into the living room. "Aren't I though." She looked over her shoulder at him.

**X**

**Apartment of Ashley Morgan**

**X**

"Stupid, stupid girl." She threw her TV remote at the wall. "Stupid secret, stupid Olivia, stupid, stupid, stupid." Ashley walked into her bedroom, taking off her shirt and looking at the large gash on her abdomen. "Damn it! Couldn't stay still had to claw at me. Ass." She pulled out a clean shirt from her dresser drawer. "'He is.' Bitch." Ashley walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Stupid secret. Doesn't he know." She shook her head. "He should know, she should know. You can't keep a secret." Ashley got into her shower, talking to herself as is someone else was in the room. "Secret's kill you know, they destroy lives. He'll learn though, so will that little slut." She turned the handle, making the water hotter and began to sing. "Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" Ashley let out a small chuckle as she finished washing her hair. "Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead."

* * *

><p>AN: Didn't expect that, did you? hahaha :D You should totally hit that little button that says "Review" and let me know what you thought about that little twist! Next chapter something happens and it sends Liv down a spiral of emotion. See you soon ~ Sara


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_A/N: So I finally saw "Zebras"…um that was insane! Like definitely one of my favorite episodes, other than the fact that O'Halloran dies lol. Well, anyway lol Hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Apartment of Elliot Stabler**

**Saturday, December 10**

**3:33 am**

**X**

"NOO! AHHH STOP!" Olivia sits up, shaking.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"He's really in jail right?" She knows how pathetic she just sounded. But Olivia really doesn't care.

"Yah, Liv. His parole officer isn't even born yet. Not that he'll ever get the chance for parole."

"I'm sorry." She wipes her eyes.

"For what?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to apologize." She gives a small smile.

"We have a couple more hours til we have to get up. Try and get some sleep, okay?" Elliot lays back down and pulls her with him.

"Okay" Olivia places her head on his chest and curls into his side. She feels his arm snake around her shoulder. "Promise you won't let go?" She looks up at him,

"Promise." He kissed the top of her head and they fall back to sleep.

Unlucky for them, they wouldn't get as much extra sleep as they'd hope. Thanks to Elliot's cell phone going off at the ungodly hour of 5:15. At least, Olivia think's it's an ungodly hour.

"El." Olivia turned around, hitting Elliot's arm with as much force as she could muster.

"mmm. You answer."

"If I answer your cell phone at this hour, sounding this sleepy…"

"Yah, Yah." He groaned and reached to grab his phone off the nightstand. "Stabler." He answered and made his way into the kitchen, his need for caffeine coming fast.

Olivia opened an eye and watched him leave the room. She yawned and got out of bed, making her way to her bag to get dressed.

"We got something." Elliot said walking back into the room.

"Good. We can finally get this crap case over with." She laughed, pulling her navy blouse over her head.

"I like that color on you." He smiled, walking over to her. "I also like taking it off you." he kissed the spot behind her ear.

"Stop, we don't have enough time for that."

"We can make time."

"Later." She turned, kissing him. "Go get in the shower."

"Fine." He gave he look and retreated into the grey tiled bathroom.

Olivia shook her head and walked into the kitchen, clipping her gun and badge to her belt. She took her phone off the charger and checked her messages whilst pouring herself a cup of coffee. Putting her phone down, she took a sip and walked to the door to grab the morning paper. When she opened the door, she was met with a surprise.

"Oh, hey Ashley. Good morning."

"Hi. Is Elliot awake?"

"Yah, but he's in the shower." Olivia smiled, closing the door slightly.

"That's fine. I can wait." Ashley pushed Olivia aside and walked into the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee.

"Sure, come in." Olivia muttered, closing the door. "Is there a reason you need him this early in the morning?"

"No, I was just going into work, though maybe we could catch some breakfast before or I'd give him a ride. I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Well, I am. So…" Olivia placed her mug down. "Hold on a second." she said picking up her ringing cell phone. "Benson." Olivia walked towards the living room.

Ashley looked over at Olivia, then towards the bedroom. Hoping they hadn't figured anything out yet.

"Sorry. That was my boss." Olivia placed her phone into her back pocket and picked up her mug, taking another welcome sip. "Mm, needs more sugar." she reached for the packets of splenda that Elliot had for her. "So, where do you work exactly."

"Mercy Hospital. Surgical resident."

"Wow, that's great. Must keep you really busy."

"Doctor's hours are pretty much like detective's hours. That's why it didn't work with me and Elliot. We barely saw each other. So the break up was mutual, but that never stopped us from getting together every now and then. Oh, there was this one time, he had this fight with Kathy, he came over, we had a few drinks. Oh, it was just like old times. God I miss him sometimes." Ashley looked at Olivia and smirked.

"Wow, that's uh…I…he cheated on Kathy?" Olivia looked shocked, most of her didn't believe what Ashley was saying, but there was a part of her that did.

"I don't know if you could really call it cheating. I mean, they broke up, well separated. He always comes back to me when things go south with her."

"Really?" Olivia glanced in the direction of the bedroom. She was thinking about all the times Elliot had fought with Kathy and most of the times he went to see her. He'd vent to her and then they'd watch a movie and have a few laughs. Olivia was starting to think that Ashley was just saying this to get to her, but then she remember all the times that Elliot had fought with Kathy and he hadn't come to her. He'd always say he didn't want to put so much onto her, that it wasn't that big of deal.

"Yah, but he's with you now. And he seems happy." Ashley smirked, seeing the affect she as having on Olivia.

"Did you two ever, you know, hook up while he was with Kathy?"

"No, we never…not until they broke up." Olivia was trying to talk herself out of running away. He'd never to that to her. Ashley had to be lying.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Elliot asked, walking out of the bedroom, fixing his tie.

"Just came by to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast before work. I, stupidly, thought Olivia left."

"Oh, well, as much as I'd love to we've got to get in. Captain has something urgent." Elliot said, clipping his badge to his belt. "Ready?" He looked over at Olivia.

"Yah." She placed her mug in the sink and headed for the door. Wondering if she should confront Elliot about what Ashley had said.

"We can leave together." Ashley smiled and followed the pair out of the apartment and into the elevators. "So, do you have a suspect?"

"We might." Elliot hit the button for the garage. "Lobby or garage?"

"Lobby, I'll catch a cab." Ashley smiled then looked over at Olivia, who looked like she was about to blow or cry, she couldn't really tell.

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Saturday, December 10****th**

**7:34 am**

**X**

"Hey, you okay?" Elliot pulled Olivia to the side after getting off the elevator.

"Yah, why?"

"Your just, your quiet and you seem a little distant. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just…Ashley…she said something that. It's not a big deal." Olivia started to walk toward the squad room.

"Hey," Elliot looked her back, "If it's bothering you then it is a big deal."

"It shouldn't even bother me cause I know it's not true but," She took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with Ashley, while you were with Kathy?"

"What?"

"This morning, Ashley said that you two used to hook up after you'd fight with Kathy."

"No, I never slept with her. We did, uh, make out after a fight a had with Kathy but I never slept with you."

"Oh. It was just once right? Like you didn't go back after every fight?"

"Liv, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "You're not going to run to her, if we argue?"

"No, Liv. She's in the past. I've out grown her." Elliot pulled her to the stairs, knowing they'd have some privacy there. "Do you really think I'd do that to you?"

"No…I don't know. She got me all worked up and….El I'm not good at relationships. I normally screw them up and I don't want to do that with you. I just…maybe…."

"Whoa, Liv. You are my best friend. There's nothing you could say or do to change that. And this between us now, is how it was always supposed to be."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I just feel it. Every time I looked at you, or kiss you, or hear you laugh. You are the women I want to spent the rest of my life with. I'd be a complete idiot if I did anything to mess this up."

"Do you really mean that?" Olivia looked up at him.

"Yes." Elliot smiled at her. "Baby, if I have to tell you, everyday, for the rest of my life that I love you then I will. I. Love. You. And only you."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled and kiss him, pushing him against the wall behind him. "I love you too."

"I know." He said against her lips. "Come on. We're already late." He took her hand and lead her into the squad room. He let go once they got to the door. "What have we got?"

"A suspect." Cragen said, "Fit's the description the witness gave and was near the last crime scene. Munch and Fin are on their way to pick her up now. Huang and Casey are also on their way, as well. Just in case."

"Okay, do you want them to interrogate her or me and Liv?"

"You two. You're the best I've got and if she really is our perp I wanna crack her and cuff her as quick as possible. Get this damn case over with."

"What do you want us to do in the meantime?" Elliot asks, taking off his jacket.

"Brush up on our suspect, her very colorful rap sheet is on our desks." Cragen says before walking back into his office.

"Okay." Elliot looks over at Olivia who just smiles.

"Her name is Nikki Walters" Olivia says, sitting down and opening the file. "Goes by Tinkerbell at night."

"Wow." Elliot shakes his head. "Let's see here, looks like we collared her for prostitution, drugs, and oh look at this aggravated assault."

"Did a couple years and got out about a year ago."

"Got a warning about a month ago. Looks like she's back in game."

"Well, hopefully she won't be doing anything but mopping floors at Rikers after today."

About twenty minutes later, Munch and Fin brought Nikki in.

"You sure you're up for this?" Elliot looks at Olivia before opening the door into the interrogation room.

"Yah." She nods and they enter the room.

"I didn't do not'n. I was home last night. Twisted mah ankle the other night. Didn't wanna wreck it more, ya know."

"We're not here about last night, Ms. Walters." Olivia sits down across from her and Elliot leans against the wall.

Casey and Huang stand in front of the mirror watching.

"You think it's to early for her do be doing this?" Casey looks at Huang.

"No, Liv needs this. She needs to feel like she's in control and back in the game. This is good for her."

They turn their attention back to the event in front of them. And it seems to have gotten very heated.

"I never killed nobody! I wasn't even at the Lydia last week. Don't you listen."

"We've got a witness, Nikki. He places you at the last crime scene. It's only a matter of time before we can collar you for the rest." Olivia raises her voice.

"Damn it, bitch. Of course I was there Thursday night! That's when I start work'n. But I didn't kill that guy!"

Cragen walks over, looking into the room them at Huang and Casey. "How's it going in there?"

"It isn't." Casey sighed.

"Nikki's good. She's been through the ringer enough times. She knows how to fool the system." Huang turns around the them, they all have their backs turned from the room. .

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, BITCH!" Nikki get's up, slaps Olivia and pushes her into the gated window. 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" She puts her hands around Olivia's neck. Nikki only gets a shake or two in before Elliot pulls her off and almost throws her at the table, cuffing her. Olivia would've fought back, but flashes of Oscar and Fordham flash across her vision and she's paralyzed.

"Nikki Walters, you under for assaulting a police officer." Cragen says, taking over for Elliot. He reads Nikki her rights and drags her out of the room.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot looks at her, he can see the fear all over her face.

"What?" Olivia shakes her head and looks at Elliot.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No. No." Olivia rubs her neck then looks over Elliot's shoulder to see the rest of the squad looking at her. "It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Olivia looks at Elliot then walks out the room and towards the staircase. She needs air, she needs the roof. December or not.

Elliot watches her leave, not sure what to do. He looks at Casey and Huang for something.

"Just so you know," Casey she looks at the men. "When a girl says 'It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry about.' It's not okay, she's not fine and you should definitely worry about it."

"Yah, okay." Elliot runs out of the room and after Olivia. He knows where's she's gone, so he grabs he suit jacket off the back of his chair. He opens the door to the roof and that's when he sees her. Kneeling against the wall, her hands rubbing her neck and looking like she was about to break into a million pieces. Elliot doesn't say a word, he just walks over, kneels down next to her, places her jacket over her shoulders, then pulls her close to him. That's when she breaks. When she hears his heart beat in her ears.

"I hate him." she chokes out.

"I know you do." he rubs her back, trying to comfort her anyway he can. Elliot kisses the top of her head, before speaking again. "If you want, I will call some people and have him killed. I can make it look like an accident." He smirks, hearing her laugh a little.

"You always know how to cheer me up." She looks up at him.

"That's my job." he smiles, wiping a tear off her cheek. "You sure your okay? I can take you home. You can crash at my place."

"No. I have to finish this. I need to finish this."

"Hey." Fin yells from the door. "Another body dropped."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh Hot Damn! Lol What'd you guys think of Nikki? And poor Liv :( but Elliot's there to comfort her. He can comfort me too lol Okay see you soon! ~ Sara_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_A/N: I apologize for this taking so long! This semester is crazy and I moved into Brooklyn Heights and I swear college is kicking me ass! lol Well here, finally, is chapter 5 and i swear/promise 6 will be up much quicker_

* * *

><p>They waited until Fin left before standing up. Elliot was the first to rise, then extended his hand to help her up.<p>

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yah." Olivia gave a weak smile and walked down to the squad room. Elliot sighed then quickly followed her.

If he knew anything, he knew that she was definitely not okay. But she was stubborn and wasn't about to sit this one out. She'd see the case through no matter what. Even if that meant sacrificing her sanity.

"Olivia!" Cragen yelled from his office.

She turns towards Elliot who nods, indicating he'll wait for her. Olivia walks into his office and closes the door.

"What's up?" She asks innocently.

"I want you to stay here."

"Why? I'm fine."

"You were attacked by a suspect. I saw the look in your eyes, you had a flashback."

"Captain, really I'm fine."

"You know, if I had a quarter for every time you've said 'I'm fine.'" he let you a small chuckle. "Look, we just got a call from Mercy General. It's an open and shut case. I want you to take it and get your mind off the serial case."

She was about to protest, but knew it'd get nowhere. "Okay, fine." Olivia got up and headed walked back into the squad room. She looked at Elliot and sighed. "Take one of the bicker twins." She gives him a sympathetic look.

"What! Why? Did he bench you?"

"Not in so many words. Gave me a quick case at Mercy. Apparently I have to take my mind this case."

"Okay." Elliot nodded, slightly saddened at the lose of his partner. "I'll drive you." He looked at her and smiled.

**X**

**The Lydia Hotel**

**Saturday, December 10****th**

**2:14 pm**

**X**

"What do you get for us Mel?" Fin asked walking in the room, Munch and Elliot not far behind.

"Male, late 20's early 30's." She got up and handed her clip board to the intern on her left. "Same as all the others." she said with a sigh.

"And here's your note." Morales said, coming up behind the detectives.

Elliot took it, read it, then looked puzzlingly at the body then at the others. ""One of us?"

"What?" Munch asked.

"The note, it's different." Elliot handed Munch the bag holding the bloody piece of paper. "It's not 'two can keep a secret if one of them is dead', it's 'two can keep a secret if on of _us _is dead.'"

"Sounds like a threat." Munch said, looking at the body over his glasses.

"What's the vic's name?"

"Oliver Benison." Melinda said from across the room.

"What?" Elliot's head shot up. "Say that again."

"She said Oliver Benison, not Olivia Benson." Morales said, trying to keep Elliot calm.

"I know that." Elliot shot him a look. "We should get back to the house." he said, walking quickly towards the door; suddenly growing an overwhelming feeling to keep Olivia safe and off this case for good.

**X**

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Saturday, December 10****th**

**3:30 pm**

**X**

"LIV!" Elliot yelled, almost running into the room.

"She's in interrogation 1 with Novak." Huang said, turning towards Elliot and away from Cragen. "Why? What's wrong!" He yelled to Elliot, who was practically running towards the room.

"He's freaking out because the note said 'one of us' not 'one of them'." Munch said, sitting down at his desk.

"Okay? But why is he-" Cragen began, but was cut off.

"The vic's name is Oliver Benison." Fin cut him off.

"It's a threat to Olivia." Huang said.

Cragen eyes grew wide and almost ran to interrogation.

Elliot got to the two way mirror and saw her sitting next to Casey. He started banging on the glass profusely. He saw Olivia turn and get up.

"What?" Olivia gave him a look as she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, why?" She looked him in the eyes and saw what looked like fear and concern. "What's going on?"

"You need to go home, now!" Elliot said.

"What? No. Why?"

"He's right." Cragen said, coming up to them. "She made a threat against you."

"Wait, what? Who?"

"The women with the notes. The vic and the note and…Damn it, Liv. Don't argue!"

"El, relax. I'm not arguing with you. I'm just asking." Olivia looked over at Cragen then back at Elliot. She lowered her voice, hoping Cragen wouldn't hear here, but there was not guarantee. She knew that if he did hear, suspicions would surely arise but at this very moment she really didn't care. "Baby, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath." She waited. "Okay, now, tell me what's going on?"

"The newest body, his name is Oliver Benison and the note was a threat to us and…I don't know how I know it's to you but it is."

"Okay, so" She paused and looked at Cragen. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go home." Cragen answered.

"Come on. I'm backing down! It's bad enough I'm pretty much off the case! Now you want me to go home and hide!"

"It's for your own safety."

"My own safety? You just don't want me here!"

"That's not what I said. We all just think this case is a lot to handle for you and you just got back. Fordham is still new and-"

"I'm Fine! That was months ago! I've handled it, I've moved on!"

Cragen looked at Elliot for support.

"Liv, please? I'm already worried about you. Please just do this one thing. I promise I'll make it up to you." Elliot paused. "Look, you don't have to go your place. Go to mine, it's closer and if her need you here we'll call. Okay?"

"Fine." Olivia gave them both _the _look and headed towards her desk.

"She's not happy." Casey said, coming out of the room.

"No, not one bit." Elliot said, looking on after her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it's short, I apologize. But i didn't wanna overload cause I got a lot of drama coming up_


End file.
